The Lost Moon Princess
by Lady Silverress
Summary: This story takes place back in the silver millennium. A dark force clouds the minds of the people on the moon and they turn against the Royal Moon family killing the King and Queen. Before the Queen is killed she sends her five year old daughter to Earth along with the legendary Silver Crystal. Terrified the young princess lands on Earth lost and alone.


A/n: I know I got a few stories I am working on and that I haven't updated on in a while. I am working on them just having a case of writers block! I promise to update them as soon as possible.

This story here is something I just started working on. I am still currently working on the first chapter so please read and review and let me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

Summery: This story takes place back in the silver millennium. A dark force clouds the minds of the people on the moon and they turn against the Royal Moon family killing the King and Queen. Before the Queen is killed she sends her five year old daughter to Earth along with the legendary Silver Crystal. Terrified the young princess lands on Earth lost and alone.

* * *

The Lost Moon Princess

Prologue

Pieces of the enchanted palace fell all around her, her body trembling in fear as she stood alone. She could hear screams coming from the people around her as she stood frozen in her place. What was happening? She wondered with wide eyes as her golden blonde hair flowed down her to the middle of her back and tears whelped in her sapphire blue eyes as she watched her home fall to pieces before her eyes. She clinched the small white stuffed bunny rabbit closer to her chest. "Momma!" She cried out as she saw a glimpse of her mother across the room.

A woman with long silvery hair, turned around at the sound of her daughters cry's. The woman wore a long white sleeveless gown that hung on her every curve. "Serenity!" The woman shouted as she ran towards her the small child. "Momma!" The young girl whimpered again as the woman reached her. The woman swooped up the small child in her arms and ran towards the control room. "Momma, whats happening? Where's papa?" The young girl squeaked. "Shh.. its okay honey." The woman said soothing as they ran into the control room.

The woman put the child down as she closed the door behind her. The smile child watched her mother walk over to the control table and begin pressing buttons. "Momma?" She asked as she approached her mother slowly. "Serenity..." Her mother began as she turned around. "Momma, what's happening?" She asked softly. Her mother stared into her sapphire blue eyes for a long moment, before she wrapped her arms around her daughter one last time.

"Serenity, baby, be strong." She whispered as she picked up her daughter and carried her over to the teleportation pod. "Momma, where am I going?" She whimpered. "Some where safe, my darling. Take this locket so you will always remember us." Her mother said as she placed a golden heart shaped locket with a crescent moon in the center of it around her neck. "I love you, Serenity..." She whispered as she kissed her forehead.

The doors to the control room busted open as men in armor rushed into the room towards the woman. "Momma!" The young child cried as she watched in terror as the men ran towards her mother with their swords drawn. Her mother looked at her daughter one final time before she pushed the teleporting button. A white light engulfed the small child as the last thing she saw was one of the royal guards piercing his sword through her mothers stomach. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes...

Earth... Two days later...

She woke up in a patch of lush green grass. She sat up as she slowly looked around while clutching to the stuffed rabbit tightly. Her surroundings were foreign to her. There were tall trees around her with dark green leaves. There were wild flowers all around her, colored with every color imaginable. She closed her eyes and grabbed the necklace around her neck as a painful memory of her mothers death flashed through her mind. "Momma!" She cried out as tears fell from her closed eyes. A white light began to glow softly from the necklace as her heart made a silent wish. Soon the light engulfed the small child as the wish was granted...


End file.
